


You can't judge a book by its cover.

by BlackDiamond1215



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Lube, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BlackDiamond1215
Summary: Negan's always in control. Now he wants you to take the reigns.Disclaimer: I do not own this the character nor do I own anything affiliated with The Walking Dead. I am a fan of TWD. I love Jeffrey Dean Morgan's portrayal of Negan. This story contains cursing sexual innuendo, masturbation and oral sex.





	1. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan wants to try something new with you. You oblige him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a choice between the number of tags that I could use to write a Negan fan fiction story. I chose Bondage. However, this story took on a mind of its own. 
> 
> I decided to write this story in first person. This is my first attempt at it. It turned out better than I thought.

You aren’t sure what Negan wants when he calls you into his room. The walk to his bedroom door made your stomach lurch. Only a month into your position as a librarian and you believed that everything was okay. The idea of a library in the Sanctuary seemed so farfetched. Yet, when Simon walked you to the book room your eyes widened. A half dozen tall cedar bookcases that almost reached the ceiling filled with books. Plies and piles of books that almost reach the ceiling. There were even more piles on the chairs situated around the table covered in even more books.

You spent days alphabetizing the books and adding names to three separate lists. One list holds the names of those that borrowed books, those who returned them and the books that went missing. The list of missing books handled only by the Savior guards. Recently, the list was shorter than usual, but you failed to hand in today. This must be why he called you in. You stand in his room across from him watching as Negan scribbles something in a ledger. “(Y/N) sit tells you to sit down not looking up. You abide by his request taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the coffee table.

A few minutes pass and your eyes wander around the room. The dark decor immediately catches your eye. He places the notebook on the table with the pen on top. “Now lets get down to business,” he says.

“What kind of business,” you asked looking him straight in his hazel eyes. He stares back with one eyebrow raised. The corners of his lips curve up revealing those white teeth. “I have a proposition for you.”

You open your mouth to speak only to shut it. “Your name is (Y/N), right?” You nod so hard that you swear your brain rattles in your skull.

“Well (Y/N),” he says, “You are going to have to speak so, I can hear that pretty fucking voice of yours.”  
“Yes,” you reply.

“Atta girl. Now I have five fucking wives that I fuck whenever I damn well please,” he says. “But, that shit gets stale after a while. I want something new for a fucking change.” New? Does he want you to be his new wife?”

“I want to try something different,” he continues. “The thing is the wives aren’t that fucking open minded when it comes to sex.”

You cut him off asking him what he wants to do with you. He tells you that he wants to try something new with you. He leans back with his hands clasped behind his head. “What if I refuse,” you ask.

“You doll that’s no skin off my back,” he replied. “There is more pussy in this sanctuary. Not as hot as you though, but I’ll live.” Negan shrugs then sends you on your way. Only when the library door shuts do you breathe a sigh of relief. Back to your solitude and books. As you rummage through the book piles, you try to take your mind odd of what he said. What kind of sex did he want? You assume that he's done everything under the sun with the wives. Then an idea pops into your head…….bondage. No, way! There’s no way that you would allow him to tie you up.

You find yourself walking back to Negan’s room accompanied by a guard. Through the hallway past the janitor still moping the floor into the wives lounge. All eyes fall upon you as you walk right into Negan’s bedroom without knocking. “How dare you,” you say catching him off guard. “ I would never allow anyone to fucking tie me up…. There is no telling….”

He gets up off the chair then begins walking over to you. “Whoa! Who the fuck said that I wanted to do that to you? I wanted you to do that to me.”

You try to wrap your brain around the idea of a man as imposing and scary as Negan is , he wants you to dominate him. That's a strange concept given the fact that he seems like the dominate type. You can see him as a submissive.. “Me,” you replied in disbelief. Negan comes toward you placing both hands on your shoulders. “Yes,” he said. “I want you to tie me up.” You look into his eyes and agree. Agree to do whatever he wants including tie him down. He licks his lips and said, "Okay. Well I’ll have Frank bring you by when I come back from today’s pick up.”

You are about to say okay when he kisses you. That throws you completely off.

Negan returns to Sanctuary late immediately sending for you. You come dressed in a black shirt and shorts. Tiny butterflies flutter around in your stomach. The door shuts behind your back with a soft click. “I’ve been waiting for this all fucking day,” he says appearing from the left side. His leather jacket draped over one of the chairs. On the table there’s a decanter with amber colored liquid. There are two tumblers filled with about two inches of the liquid.

He approached you, stood looking down into your eyes. A hand reaches around pressing against the small of your back. I thought about my cock in your sweet little mouth and your sweet pussy.”

“Does this mean that I’m going to be one of your wives when this is over?” you asked.

“Do you want to be one,” he replies.

"No."  
The idea of being in control of him is a strange concept. Negan barely allows anyone to get a word in edgewise. Now he wants you to tie him up. "What do you want me to do to you after I tie you up," you ask him.

"Whatever the fuck you want, " he says leaning in to plant a kiss on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan is definitely into some major freaky dealt stuff.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to fulfill his fantasy, but you don't make it easy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went from bondage to femdom.

You feel an ache building as he pulls you in against him. You surprise yourself not even flinching as squeezes your butt your butt witH open palms. You watch him strip down to nothing, but a pair of black boxer briefs. His body is heavenly all lean muscle olive skin. Negan smiles as he hands you a rope. 

"Don't tie it too tight," he replies. "I don't want to fucking lose circulation in my hands and feet." 

"I won't," you reply back. 

He held his hands together as you tied the rope around his wrists. Over his shoulder you spy some sex toys spread out on dark colored towel. There is a ten inch flesh colored dildo on the left. A red ball with two leather straps to the right and long magenta vibrator. On the far right is a white bottle of lubricant and a strap on. 

As you tie the ends of the rope into a bow, you asked him, "Do you want me to use all those toys on you?" You look him in the eye and he smiles. "Use what ever you are comfortable with as long as I get off I don't give a fuck." 

"Okay," you answer, "now kneel." He bends down without question looking up at you. Your stroke his left cheek with you hand. Negan's leans into your hands shutting his eyes. Your thumb traces his thin lips not once, but twice only to slip inside of his warm mouth. He swirls his long tongue around your thumb and sucks it. You hiss and his eyes open. 

" You have all that pussy, but not mine," you say pulling your thumb out of his mouth.

"Yes, but I will have yours one day," he says.

"Not if I say no," you remind him. His eyebrows rise up on his forehead. 

"Do you forget about that technicality?" You begin walking around him in a circle. " I have to agree to be yours and give you the okay to fuck me." 

"Yes," he said, " I will rock your world."

" I doubt that," you reply. Sherry says that you are a lousy lay. According to her you cum fast." 

" That's a fucking lie, (Y/N)," he replies. You press two fingers over his lips. " I don't care," you say. " You brought me here to give you what you want not debate. So, that's what I'm going to do."

You made him lay down on his canopy bed on his back. He follows the instructions with a smile on his face. You use the rest of the rope that he laid out on the bed to tie his ankles to the posts. You decide to do that same to his wrists. As you untie the knot unraveling the rope one of his hands escapes. It made a move to touch your left breast. You swat it away before it can and continue. As you tie the rope tighter your clit tingles. 

" Come on ,(Y/N) ," he whines. " Why the fuck can't I touch you." 

"No, you told me I can do what I want," you remind him. "I want to make you squirm a little." 

Negan licks his lips as he watches you run your fingers over the velvety hair on his chest. You flick each of his nipples as you move lower down to the band of his underwear. His bulge grows awaiting your attention. You pull the band down a bit. The head of his member pops out gleaming with precum that continues oozing out. "It doesn't take much to make you hard," you say. "Pathetic, really."

" Wait until my balls are slapping your pussy," he says. 

"You'll never get that far," you say. " That must work well on the other girls , but I'm not thirsty." You lean forward close enough to breathe on his member. He trembles biting his lip. " You want me to put it in my mouth and swallow down your cum." Negan nods his head. You shake yours. " No." 

You get up off the bed then start pulling down your shorts. When you climb back on the bed, you continue moving up until your pussy is hovering over his face. "Lick," is what you tell him as your pull up your shirt. He eyes your pussy covered in a patch of hair. You part your lips with your fingers giving him a full view. 

Negan lifts up his head a bit then sticks out his long tongue. One slow lick upward on each side of your inner lips avoiding your clit at first. You bite your lip watching him close in. "Ah," you moan. " Fuck that feels so good." You lower yourself down as he begins to suck and nibble on your throbbing clit. "If you get me off, I will return the favor," you pant. 

Your body undulates back and forth. Both hands squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples. Waves build within you. They run through you slow at first only to hit you hard. Your cum dripping down onto his face like ran. Negan laps it up setting off after shocks. Once you collect yourself, then you climb off. 

"Why have you kept that shit from (Y/N)," Negan asks. 

"Don't call me (Y/n) from this moment forward," you instruct him. " Call me mistress." 

You begin lubing up the pink vibrator. Negan laughs and says, " Yes, mistress ." He slightly lifts up his head to look down at himself. "Fuck. I squirted all on my stomach. You taste so fucking good."


	3. Over the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take things to a whole nothing level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on the strap on part.

You walk around to the right side of the bed then sit down. One twist of the bottom and the vibrate vibrator starts shaking. Up his inner thigh, you run it. "How long have you been thinking about me," you ask him.

" Fuck..," his lids lower as the tip of the vibrator comes close to his balls. 

" Look at me," you snap. " How long have you been thinking of me?" 

"Since you arrived," he stuttered. " I wanted to fuck you face down in that library room." She uses the tip to graze his balls. "Shit," he moans. 

" Why didn't you," you ask him. 

" Because I....." he moans. 

"Because," you mimic running the vibrator up his shaft. Precum dripping down his shaft. " You are afraid of me." 

One tap against his sensitive skin and he hisses, " No, mistress that isn't fucking true." A slow move downward makes his teeth graze his bottom lip. You ask him if he wants to cum. He nods his head pleading wordlessly. You explain that he must tell you the truth so, you can continue.. If he hesitates you will pull back the vibrator. 

" No, please I'll tell you the fucking truth." He swallows. " Yes, yes! You scare me mistress." 

" Do I," you smirk holding the vibrator an inch over his thick throbbing cock. 

"Yes," he whimpers.

When the vibrator makes contact again, Negan loses it. Pearly white trails of thick cum running over his skin like paint. He's becomes a shivering writhing mess.

"More," he whispers to you.

You oblige him by putting on the strap on. " Do you want me to fuck you?" He nods not yet, able to speak. 

You lubbed up your finger encircling his hole. You plunge it in slowly followed by another. For once, he doesn't speak only whimpers as you stretch him out. 

"Are you ready for me to stick this cock in you," you ask him.

"Fuck yes," he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan likes all types of sex it seems.


	4. Ask and you shall receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a satisfying end for Negan. I came up with the idea out of the blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan doesn't care so long as he gets to cum.

You bent his knees then position yourself between them. The tip of the dildo inches from his hole. "Tell me that you love this," you say.

As you thrust he cries out,"Yes, I love it ,mistress. You are so fucking big." 

"Is this the first cock that you have taken," you ask him. He shook his head. "I'm going to be rough his that okay." Negan nods then shuts his eyes. You rock back and forth and back and forth. He hisses biting his bottom lip. You grab hold of his cock and start pumping it harder and hard in time with your thrusts until, he cums. The warm liquid runs down your hand coating it. A minute after you gently pull the strap on dildo out of him. Then unclasp it and step out. Once you drop it on the bed ,you begin to untie the ropes.

You leave him to go wash your hands in his bathroom. He joins you in the room sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"Thank you (Y/N) ," he said leaning his head back against the wall. You turn to leave when his hand grabs yours. 

"Will you come back, he asks. " I'll cover all of your points. You won't have to worry about..."

"Negan, I'm not a prostitute not am I one of your wives," you remind him.

"I know that," he says as his eyes fall onto the hem of your shirt. " I just want another fucking taste of that pussy. I want you to fuck me again." 

You hesitate. There could be some sort of catch in this. " I don't know..."

He asks,"Do you think that I'd tell anyone about us?" You shrug your shoulders. 

"No, I won't," he informs you. " It'll be our little secret. Plus, I'll make it worth your while."  
You consider it for a minute then agreed to return. The fact that he fully submitted to you was wild. That and his tongue felt amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan likes pegging.


End file.
